The present invention relates to a fluid operated wrench which is used for tightening or loosening threaded connectors such as nuts, bolts and the like. It especially relates to a fluid operated wrench which has an open type engaging element for engaging a threaded connector. The fluid operated wrenches with open type engaging elements are used generally in the event when a space for introducing an engaging element is very narrow, and a closed type engaging element cannot be placed onto a threaded connector.
A certain problem with the open type engaging element is that a reaction force which is produced during tightening or loosening and especially during a forward stroke tends to pull the engaging element off a threaded connector. Thus, there is the danger of undesirable disengagement of the wrench from a threaded connector to be tighteneing or loosened.